bluebloodsuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2
The second and final season of cable drama Witches of East End premiered on July 6, 2014 after it had been renewed on November 22, 2013. Averaging an audience of 1,133 million viewers every week, the season ended on October 5, 2014 with a total of thirteen episodes aired. The series was cancelled on November 4, 2014, making the second season the last of the series. Summary Based on Melissa de la Cruz’s New York Times best-selling novel, the series centers on the Beauchamp family, where in season one sisters Freya (Dewan Tatum) and Ingrid (Boston) discovered they are witches with ancient magical powers. With the help of their mother Joanna (Ormond) and Aunt Wendy (Amick), they learned how to cultivate their craft and work together to defeat unearthly enemies seeking revenge on their family, while keeping their abilities a secret from the town. This season, with the portal to Asgard open, what comes through will forever change the lives of the Beauchamps. Darkness surrounds East End as a new stranger (Cooke) arrives. Joanna is still weak with poison in her blood as the Beauchamps search desperately for a cure. With the death of Penelope (Virginia Madsen), Killian (DiTomasso) and Dash’s (Winter) warlock powers return. Characters Main characters *Julia Ormond as Joanna Beauchamp (13/13) *Rachel Boston as Ingrid Beauchamp (13/13) *Jenna Dewan as Freya Beauchamp (13/13) *Mädchen Amick as Wendy Beauchamp (13/13) *Eric Winter as Dash Gardiner (13/13) *Daniel Di Tomasso as Killian Gardiner (13/13) *Christian Cooke as Frederick Beauchamp. (13/13) Recurring cast *Bianca Lawson as Eva/Selina. (10/13) *Ignacio Serrichio as Tommy/the King. (10/13) *James Marsters as Mason Tarkoff. (7/13) *Steven Berkoff as King Nikolaus. (5/13) *Sarah Lancaster as Raven Moreau. (4/13) *Joel Gretsch as Victor Beauchamp. (3/13) *Tom Lenk as Hudson Rafferty. (2/13) Guest stars *Anthony Konechny as the Mandragora. (4/13) *Shaun Smyth as Dr Frank Foster. (3/13) *Anna Van Hooft as Caroline. (3/13) *Benjamin Rogers as the Craftsman. (3/13) *Michelle Hurd as Alex. (2/13) *Renee Victor as Alma. (2/13) *Zak Santiago as Mathias. (2/13) *Casey Manderson as Kyle Hutton. (1/13) *Callard Harris as Ivar Zurka. (1/13) *Rachel Nichols as Isis Zurka. (1/13) *Eddie McClintock as Ronan. (1/13) *Barclay Hope as William Hutton. (1/13) Episodes Overview Narrative arcs *'The Portal arc' (Episode 1-6) : this arc focuses on the consequences of the opening of the Portal to Asgard by Ingrid and Mike at the end of the first season: the Mandragora and Frederick passing through, the Zurka twins coming to East Haven and the memories of the Beauchamps' runaway. **The main antagonists are King Nikolaus, the Mandragora, Frederick Beauchamp, the Zurka twins: Isis and Ivar, and Kyle Hutton. **Dash Gardiner also serves as an antagonist on two occasions: in a flashback from the 70s and while he was under the effect of the Mandragora's poison. Ingrid Beauchamp also acts as an antagonist while she is in a transe due to her connection to the beast. *'The Return arc' (Episode 7-10) : this arc focuses on Tarkoff's arrival in East Haven to precipitate the King's return with the help of Frederick, revealing in the meantime what they had planned from the beginning. **The main antagonists are King Nikolaus, Frederick and Tarkoff. Eva and Alma also act as minor antagonists against Freya and Killian. **Once more, Dash Gardiner serves as an ambiguous and somewhat antagonistic figure. *'The Gathering arc' (Episode 11-13) : this final arc of the second season deals with the aftermath of the King's return and his secret plans for war as well as Joanna's travel in time to stop him. The arc also focuses on Killian's desire to end his and Freya's tragic cycle. **The main antagonists are King Nikolaus and Tarkoff. Timeline Production Casting *The main cast of the first season will be returning in 2014 for the second season; actors that will not be returning include Freddie Prinze JrFreddie Prinze Jr. not returning for 'Witches' on Examiner., as he had accepted the role mainly because of Mädchen Amick. *April 26, 2014: Ignacio Serrichio reveals on his twitter account that he will guest as Tommy Cole. *May 8, 2014: it was announced that Christian Cooke would portray Frederick Beauchamp.Lifetime's 'Witches of East End' Adds Series Regular for Season Two on The Hollywood Reporter. *May 19, 2014: Steven Berkoff will appear as King Nikolaus, Joanna and Wendy's father.Steven Berkoff as King Nikolaus on Deadline. *June 17, 2014: James Marsters booked a guest-starring role as Mason Tarkoff.James Marsters in 'Witches of East End' on Twitter. *June 19, 2014: Bianca Lawson is confirmed as recurring character Eva.Bianca Lawson as Eva on 'Witches of East End' on TVLine.com *July 18, 2014: Michelle Hurd is revealed as guest-starring Alex.Press release: episode 5 to 7 on SpoilerTV. *July 22, 2014: Sarah Lancaster booked a recurring role as Raven Moreau.'Witches of East End' Recruits Chuck's Sarah Lancaster for "Mysterious" Role on TVLine. Filming It was announced by Eric Winter on his Twitter account that filming would begin in April 2014.Eric Winter announces filming in April on Twitter. After a month spent in the writers' room (with special appearances of Rachel Boston, Mädchen AmickRachel and Mädchen in the writers' room on twitter., Julia Ormond and Jenna Dewan-TatumJenna Dewan in the writers' room on twitter.), shooting for the promotional material began on April 4, 2014 - and a first promotional video was uncovered on Sunday April 20, during Devious Maids's premiere. Shooting the season premiere began on April 22, 2014.Rachel Boston celebrates first day of shooting and Melissa de la Cruz wishes them luck on Twitter. The team began shooting the second episode on May 2, 2014. Episode 2 starts shooting! on Twitter. Melissa De La Cruz announced via twitter that Debbie Allen would be directing an episode of the series, and on June 7, Eric Winter posted a picture to Instagram of the some of the cast, including Jenna Dewan, Daniel di Tomasso and himself rehearsing for dancing scenes. This episode directed by Allen will include flashbacks to the seventies. On June 10, it was revealed via Twitter that episode 6, written by Akela Cooper, woule be directed by Joe Dante.Shooting episode 6! on Twitter. Media Posters PosterJoanna2.jpg PosterIngrid2.jpg PosterDash3.jpg PosterWendy2.jpg PosterFreya2.jpg PosterKillian2.jpg JoannaPosterS2.jpg IngridPosterS2.jpg DashPosterS2.jpg WendyPosterS2.jpg FreyaPosterS2.jpg KillianPosterS2.jpg POSTERHD.jpg PosterDash(S2).jpg PosterKillian(S2).jpg witches-of-east-complete.jpg Videos Witches of East End - Season 2 promo Witches of East End - Season 2 promo (extended) Previously on... (S2) This season on... (S2) "Past secrets always come knocking" promo "Darkness is rising" promo Notes *The second season is much darker than the previous one, and the series shifted from a soap-opera tone to more of a horror show, while retaining its lightness occasionaly. The budget of the series has also drastically increased and production efforts have been made, especially on special effects, CGI, etc. *The ratings for the second season are considerably lower than the first one because the series is aired as a summer show. **''Poe Way Out'' is, so far, the least watched episode of the season, having only been viewed by 882,000 people live. But the return of the broadcast series of national networks may have brought in many viewers. *The season finale will air as a two-hour long, two-episode night on October 5, 2014, with Box to the Future being followed by For Whom the Spell Tolls.'Witches of East End' two-hour finale on SpoilerTV. *''Witches of East End'' was cancelled on November 4, 2014, that is one month after its second season finale.'Witches of East End' Canceled by Lifetime on the Hollywood Reporter. References Category:Out of Universe Category:TV show Category:Season 2